surprise lovers
by Levi Ackerman brink
Summary: Levi x mikasa lemon my first attempt at fanfiction. Levi and mikasa have fallen into love during her failed attempt to kill him. Disclaimer I do not own the rights to attack on titan this is just for fun. Rated M for adult content. (Also leave a review for every positive review I will spend a hour writing the next chapters)
1. first love

Levi could not sleep at night so he just walked outside to a tree outside of the courtyard. He heard a stick break and turned around to find mikasa with a knife "Ackerman why are you out here holding a knife?" She replied with "you hurt Eren and armin" then she lunged at him with the knife and he stepped to the side and grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye she froze stiff by his star and stood still. He was holding the arm that she held the knife in and they fell onto the ground he was on top of her and was close to her face as they struggled Levi could not resist the urge to kiss her. She was about to say something when his lips pressed against hers she was shocked but she found herself in love. She dropped the knife and to her surprise Levi let go and broke the kiss. She was blushing red and Levi had a slight blush on his face. She got up and said quietly "I should go" and she left and went to her room and fell asleep. In the morning Levi was outside at the courtyard and cleaning Windows when their eyes met again but she was not alone like they were last night. The court yard was empty all except mikasa who was with Jean,Eren, and armin. Levi didn't care when he reached the ground he walked over to them and heard Jean hitting on her and mikasa telling him to stop."Horse face leave her alone shes taken"he said which shocked them all but mikasa only blushed. "What do you mean sir?" Jean asked and levi replied by cupping mikasa cheeks and putting his lips on hers. They all with stared in shock as Levi finished the kiss and put his arm around mikasa and walked off with her. Jean had fainted out of pure disbelief along with armin leaving Eren standing frozen in shock. The 3 boys never said or spoke about it for a long while.

One winter day mikasa walked into levi's office and shut the door "what is it Ackerman?" He said in a calm lovely voice before taking a drink of tea. Mikasa walked slowly over to him and he was watching she sat on the edge of the desk and grabbed his shirt collar and then kissed him and let go. Levi reached over and pressed his lips against hers then she wrapped her arms around him and they were in a deep kiss and they were in front of the desk and they slipped and fell and he landed on top of her still in their deep kiss. She ruffled his hair while they were making out and they didn't bother getting up from the floor. Then the door opened and there was commander Erwin. Both Levi and mikasa jumped in fright and suprise as Erwin stood there staring at them mouth open and his bushy eyebrows raised. Without saying anything Erwin walked out and closed the door. Then at night Levi snuck mikasa into his office and locked the door. Mikasa hugged Levi and pressed her lips against his into a deep kiss Levi rubbed his hands along her body and then she broke the kiss and pushed him into his office chair before pulling his pants down and she glazed at the size of his cock it was huge she thought he would be small due to his height but she snapped out of it and grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. He was caught of guard when she wrapped his cock in her mouth and began sucking on his huge juicy cock. He moaned with pleasure and he began to take off his shirt. Mikasa removed her pants while still sucking on his cock then Levi moaned and he cummed and the white liquid covered mikasa' s face then he took off her shirt and started grabbing at her big breasts as he put her on the table he played with one of her breasts while he inserted two fingers into her pussy she moaned "Levi- please I want you inside me" he then grabbed both of her big breasts and was kissing her when he inserted his cock into her which made her moan louder. He thrusted slowly his huge cock seemed too big for her pussy her moans muffled by his kisses she broke the kiss and said "faster Levi fuck me as hard as you can" Levi grinned and continued the deep kiss as he thrusted harder and faster making her scream and him moan louder but their voices were muffled by their kiss and then mikasa broke the kiss again and moaned "Levi I'm … I'm about to cum" they both reached their climax and levi cummed inside her and she squirted everywhere the liquid was almost literally pouring out of mikasa's pussy and their moans quieted down. Levi wiped off the desk and cleaned it before they went to his room that is connected to his office. "We should wash off" mikasa said to him in between kisses. Before long they found each other in a long kiss in the shower. When the shower finished mikasa gave Levi one last kiss before sneaking back to her own room. In the morning they were both sore when they woke up. Levi was in his office looking out the window when Jean walked in yelling at him "YOU CAN STOP THE PRANK NOW oh shit sorry sir" Levi wasnt wearing a shirt and the scars and scratches on his back Jean had seen when he walked in. Then Eren and armin walked in before Levi could reply to Jean a voice startled them all s not a prank and mikasa appeared at levis side hugging him but she didnt say it. They all turned to see commander Erwin and he said "I walked in on them they were making out I cant believe how two people that hate each other would be in love"


	2. caught but in mystery

"You are to tell no one about this until they decide to make it public" Erwin sighed. In their minds they all thought that Levi and mikasa's relationship was just the kissing smooth nothing to worry about. Well it wasnt no one knew that they were having or have had sex. Everyone agreed an left the room only leaving Levi and mikasa there then he kissed her and said "I'll be with you just let me get a shirt" and she walked off to train with armin. "Mikasa I need a break" armin complained he was tired from training. Eren was gone helping hanji with her experiments so she just said "fine armin you can take a break" as soon as she said that armin was gone. "What is wrong with-" she was cut off by Levi grabbing her and pulling her behind the tree where he pressed his lips against hers. They sat there kissing for a few seconds before Levi broke the kiss to say"I need you right now" when he said that she blushed and said "well not right here" and with that they went to his office. He shut the door and pressed her on the desk and he brought his hand down into her pants and started to rub two of his fingers against the front of her panties. She was wet she wanted his so before he could even blink she unzipped his pants and pulled his massive cock out of his pants. His eyes opened he grinned as he pulled he pants down far enough to where he could pull aside her panties. And then he covered her mouth with his as he inserted his cock deep into her and he gave slow thrusts. She moaned but her moans were muffled by his lips covering hers as Levi thrusted slowly into her she felt it she was about to cum and so was he. Then as they both had reached their climax the door opened and it was Eren Levi forgot that he had asked hanji to send Eren to clean after she was done with experiments. Eren stood there wide eyed as he watched the white liquid pour out of mikasa with Levi still inside her. Her and Levi's eyes widened as soon as they looked towards the door. Eren so shocked dropped the cleaning equipment then Levi ran and shut the door so Eren couldn't see or anyone to see what had happened. Levi and mikasa quickly cleaned up and Levi said "we gotta talk to him before he speaks about it". They found Eren sitting against a wall his face in shock when he looked up to see Levi and mikasa standing in front of him looking at him. "Eren-" they were both cut off by Eren yelling "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Levi replied with "Eren you have to listen to us" "LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU BOTH" Eren stomped of angrily after yelling that at them. People in the courtyard had surrounded them when they heard Eren yelling. Mikasa felt sad like HER heart broke with Eren's words he never talked to her like that never that angry. Tears rolled down here cheeks she felt like she lost family again Levi noticed this and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in his arms."it's gonna be okay,okay" he said to her softly everyone was shocked at the sight Levi comforting the girl that they usually saw fighting him in arguments. This was weird they hated each other but now ones comforting the other. Mikasa looked at levi tears rolling down her eyes still and said softly "ok..okay" hanji appeared and was shocked at the sight but when levi said "hanji take care of mikasa I have to deal with the titan brat" hanji took mikasa and brought mikasa to her room where armin saw them and walked in. "What's wrong mikasa" armin said only to be shushed by hanji. Meanwhile Levi was after Eren he found him in the cafeteria with Connie and sasha and Jean and others. He walked right behind eren and kicked him in the back of the leg causing Eren to fall on the floor and levi proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Everyone in the room saw what happened outside and were confused. "You son of a bitch brat this wouldn't of happened if you just listened" Levi said to Eren before slamming the brats head into the floor then the wall. Then Levi looked at Jean and said "horseface help me move him to Hanji's room" when they got into hanji's room they tied Eren to a chair and Levi slapped Eren across the face and said"look at what you have done to her" and pointed at the crying mikasa. "You do not yell at your superiors".

The situation was resolved but no information about the sight of levi and mikasa in the office was given. "Levi get up we have to go to a meeting in Sina" said Erwin as he knocked on levi's door. Levi wasn't in the room but was right behind Erwin in the hallway. "Levi open the door" Erwin continued but turned around only to see Levi leaning against the wall and hanji,mikasa,Connie,sasha,and eren laughing at Erwin. Levi was red trying not to laugh at Erwin for being a total dumbass but got it together and said "I'm already packed up also the door is unlocked" and with that said hanji fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably while eren held himself up by putting his arm on the wall laughing. Connie was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and mikasa used Connie to lean on so she didn't fall down laughing like hanji. As everyone calmed down and Erwin wasn't pissed off anymore a his actions Levi and Erwin left for Sina. Levi and Erwin final made it to Sina and they were one day early. Erwin got a room for the both of them because the hotel only had one room available. Erwin was unpacking his things and Levi wandered off. Erwin well he was pissed that levi went out without telling him because Levi had a tendency to start fights and or het arrested. He didn't bother looking for him but what he did do was hide Levi's things. Meanwhile Levi was out looking at different stores to see if they had anything mikasa would love to have until he found the right thing but he left his money at the hotel so what did he do he stole it and well let's just say that almost all of the military police was after him but of course they failed to even keep eyesight on him so they lost him. Levi finally came back to the hotel and got yelled at by Erwin but then yelled at Erwin for hiding his things. There was two beds yet Levi chose the chair by the door while Erwin chose the bed by the window. Erwin slept but levi didn't Levi was too busy thinking about mikasa to sleep. When they arrived at the meeting the military police recognized Levi in the meeting room only to be thrown out the window when the meeting was over. Mikasa was looking out her bedroom window thinking about Levi and how she used to hate him they both didn't sleep until they saw each other again a week after he left with Erwin.


	3. Sadness

Levi rode into the courtyard followed by Erwin after being gone for weeks in Sina for a meeting. Levi hid mikasa's present in his bag not wanting to give her it right away he got off his horse and walked inside to his office and hid the gift under his bed. Mikasa saw him sitting in his chair looking out the window so she walked behind him and hugged him only this time his face was in a worried expression and she saw that before she could ask what was wrong she noticed the folder in his hands. It was a new mission a scouting mission deep into titan territory. For once she saw tears roll down his cheeks. He got up from the chair and held her in a hug tears rolling down his cheeks and he said "mikasa your staying here at the castle with some of the others I don't want you to get killed" with that she started to have tears roll down her cheeks and she replied sobbing "but what about you I don't want you to die either" he replied in a calm voice "I'm sorry it's just how it has to be" and he held her close. The next day they left on the mission while mikasa wakes up to find a note from Levi which read :Dear mikasa I have gotten you a gift it is under my bed I wish that I could see your beautiful face when you open it I love you with all my heart from who else but me Levi" she went to his room and took the present from under his bed and opened it was a big knife and what Levi had etched on the blade was one side said Levi and the other said Mikasa the handle has on the bottom their names in a heart shape.

A month had passed and the survey corps members finally returned in ruins. Mikasa was outside when they returned. Erwin lost his arm, eren was in a coma technically, armin traumatized and crying like a bitch, Mike had his legs broken, Jean was traumatized as well and looked like a sad horse but he was crying more than armin his best friend Marco was in the wagon he was split in half , Connie and sasha hugged in a wagon crying. Then she saw Hanji walking up to her "Mikasa Levi... Levi is dead, he died saving all of us while we all retreated" and with that mikasa started crying and sobbing hanji hugged her while she too was crying. Mikasa cried all day all night then the next morning Erwin called her and the other survivors (the important ones) to levi's office. "Mikasa sit down we all need to get this straight" Erwin said and mikasa Sat down in levi's chair. Erwin started off by telling how Levi saved him and then everyone else said how Levi saved them and then Erwin looked at mikasa and said "the female titan killed him threw him I don't know what she threw him into" mikasa had tears rolling down her cheeks then Jean being a total douche bag said "so now that your boyfriend is gone wanna go out?" Everyone looked at him in shock while mikasa grabbed the knife that levi got her and pinned Jean at the open window with the blade at his throat she looked at him lowered the knife and roundhouse kicked him out the window. Jean was on the ground with God knows how many broken bones he had from the fall.

Eren and Armin helped Mikasa with her loss but things escalated quickly when Jean tried again to hook up with her this ended up with armin surprisingly beating the shit out of Jean first kicking him in the groin then punching him into the ground suprise the quiet adorable one armin went nice to one punch man in a split second. But then one night Jean was harassing her "get over it he's dead no one cares about him" he said only for his eyes to widen as he turned around after hearing hanji say "I wouldn't be saying that right now".


	4. the truth

The fog had rolled in the court yard entrance was masked by the thick fog Jean was scared he has been trying to hook up with mikasa after levi's death and he has been doing it like a douche bag would do. He harassed her but that was to change very soon. Mikasa was crying from his statement but looked up at what hanji said then a figure in the fog limping using a sword to walk "Jean I heard you and I don't like what you fucking doing I may be beat to near death but I can still get over there and beat you into fucking ground and make you eat horse shit for what you have just said to her" he said. Then mikasa shouted "Levi!" And she ran to him crying with hanji following and Jean standing there in shock. All the commotion attracted everyone outside there were gasps of shock throughout the regiment. Erwin walked out and saw Levi leaving mikasa to kick Jean's ass. Jean tried to fight back but before he could even get one punch on Levi Jean was face first mouth open into horse shit. Levi was later taken to the infirmary for his wounds."a broken leg, 5 cracked ribs and a fractured left hand. Several bite and claw marks these bite and claw marks are not from titans" hanji said to Levi while opening the door to let mikasa and armin followed by Erwin into the room. Levi sat up in his bed but hanji told him one and for all "lay the fuck down levi your wounds will reopen if you don't" so he did lay the "fuck" down in his bed in pain while he watched mikasa walk up to his bedside. She looked at his wounds in shock she looked at him only for him to smile and she got close to him and kissed him. She sat right next to his bed holding his unharmed right hand when hanji walked up to them and said "Levi what caused those bite and claw marks" he replied with "remember that bear you took back and experimented on well I got attacked by one" hanji sighed "ohhhh that's right hehehe" she scratched the back of her head. "What happened levi how did all this happen?" Mikasa said while looking at him in the eyes. "Its a long story but I'll skip to the part of where I got "killed" okay" he said looking at her "okay" she replied while hanji pulled up a chair and armin and Erwin leaned on something. "The female titan was after us on our way back, she got so close eren had to transform into his titan form when he did I was right next to him and I got flown across the opening and hit a tree. My gear was undamaged so I proceeded to attack the female titan and then that's when it went down the female titan was on the ground getting beat by Eren and when I landed on the female titan, well eren looked at me and must of been mad or angry about us and he hit me in one swoop and crashed into a old the same time he hit me the female titan hit Eren it must of looked like I got killed by her but I was alive and in pain my 3DMG was broken so bad parts of it was imbeded into my side then it came to the part of getting up and moving. I blacked out and when I woke it was night then I preceded to get up and try to get to the wall which had a Forrest before the road to the gate was visible, I crawled threw thorn bushes and sharp rocks before stopping at a small cabin in the woods no one around but perfectly good. I took stayed there until it was day then I walked using my sword for support to stand I finally got to the wall and I shot my only flare and they opened up the gate. They were surprised but I didn't say anything I just took a horse and rode to the HQ but before I could get into view of the HQ a bear attacked me and I killed it and you know the rest". They were shocked that Eren did that and they all turned around just in time to see eren waking from acoma. "You failed your attempt to kill me brat" Levi said to Eren who had just woke up. Eren sat up in shock as he looked at the group in fear. He saw Levi in a medical bed and armin and mikasa and Erwin along with hanji starring at him in anger.


	5. Consequences and cuteness

The room was silent all eyes were on Eren. Eren was shocked that his attempt on Captain levi failed and that it was exposed. "I...I didn't mean to-" Eren was cut off by a sucker punch from mikasa. "Eren how could you, how could you try to kill him" she said in rage towards him. Then against hanji's orders Levi got out of his hospital bed and managed to walk over to mikasa and pull her away with the help of armin and Hanji. Erwin glared at Eren and motioned for armin to get some survey corps soldiers to escort Eren to his room in the basement and lock him up an watch him. And armin did but armin brought 15 men even though about 6 would do. Meanwhile hanji was forcing Levi to stay in his hospital bed and levi does as usual when hanji bothers him which is don't give a fuck. Hanji finally gives up and levi is holding mikasa comforting her.

5 weeks later. Levi is able to walk and go along with his regular activities. Levi is drinking his tea when mikasa tries to sneak up on him. She gets so close to him that she is holding her breath so she isn't breathing on him then Levi turns around grabs her and kisses her. This surprised her how did he know she was right there. "In case you forgot there is a mirror right there" he says to her and points. "Dam it I forgot there was a mirror on the wall" she says in her head. Mikasa goes around the couch and lays down with her head resting on Levi's shoulder and levi looks at her and smirks. A hour passes and Connie,sasha,and hanji are looking for captain Levi and mikasa but decide to take a break. "You know what I could go for right now? Potatoes with cheese stuffing" sasha says only for Connie to reply with "or some bacon and cheese stuffed potatoes how bout you hanji" hanji is standing there staring at something. "Squad leader hanji,Hanji what are You-" Connie is cut off by the sight of levi sleeping on the couch with mikasa asleep in his arms. "Oh my God..." sasha says "oh my God they are so adorable" hanji says and is blown away of how adorable the two are asleep on the couch. Connie on the other hand his eye is twitching and turns to see hanji and sasha with nosebleeds. Mikasa is starting to wake up and she moves a little and that wakes Levi up. Mikasa yawns and her vision clears up and she sees sasha,Connie,and hanji standing there notices it too but he doesn't care all he does is ask "what is it hanji?"

"Never mind" hanji says and grabs Connie and sasha an starts running away. Levi and mikasa look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

 **(authors note: sorry for the long wait I just got back from my honeymoon I married my girlfriend mikasa this is a short chapter but chapter 6 will be long and also you wished for this update I'm watching and reading your reviews your wish is my command just tell me what you would like to see in chapter 6)**


	6. Aftermath

it was the beginning of the summer months and levi ,and mikasa's relationship was still under the radar of the majority of the survey corps and those who know are to scared to say a thing. With the hot summer Sun beating down on them Levi started to train without a shirt while mikasa wore a white sports bra to training. Yet their appearance drew attention both getting their fair share of nose bleeds from their fellow survey corps soldiers. However today was different instead of going after the titans the titans came to them. Without warning titans came into view and levi and mikasa stayed in their current attire. Yet today was different these were the last titans. Eren still in the basement heard the titans and before he could blink hanji released him to fight. Everyone had their 3DMG on and was fighting titans. Levi has just killed 8 titans when mikasa gets swallowed by one titan and levi saw this in horror and he launched his hooks on to the titan and started cutting it up before going into the titan to grab mikasa who is still alive,He shoots his hooks into the top of the titans jaw,and cuts out through the nape from inside with mikasa in one arm and blade in the other. Meanwhile Eren changed into titan form and started beating the shit out of every single titan he saw until, well everything got quiet and the beast titan appeared and Eren was launched out of titan form involuntary.

Eren tried to change again but he had lost his ability to change and he passed out his memory of what had happened up until then had vanished. Hanji crying as she goes in for the attack on the beast titan followed by countless others who are not crying except for Armin of course, one after another striking the nape of the beast titan followed by Levi and mikasa with a synchronized attack finishing off the beast titan. They were greeted with cheering as they landed on the ground, it was filled with joy until Levi collapsed onto the ground from over exhaustion but he was still alive. He was still awake but it scared the shit out of everyone. Eren had woken up and was being dragged by Erwin he remembered everything before he found out about Levi and mikasa so he had no clue and plus everyone who knew about it had forgotten about it anyway. Meanwhile Levi was placed on a bench by mikasa, who then leaned toward to him and said "you need to sit for a while captain". Well Levi being Levi didn't like taking orders from anyone, looked her straight in the eyes and smirked before getting up and dipping her back and holding her in a long kiss. Everyone gasped and then Eren showed up and was shocked by the sight yet in wonder still but he just stood there with his jaw dropped in shock. Then something shined in the captain's hand that he moved from behind his back that Erwin put in his hand. The kiss was over and Levi got down on one knee and said "Mikasa will you merry me?" Holding the ring up to her proposing to her and everyone got quiet as mikasa put her hands over her mouth crying with joy and she finally replied "yes Levi" before tackle hugging him,her face wet with tears of joy,and while everyone burst out in cheers and joy,Eren stays standing still in utter shock and confusion, thinking "why would my sister merry someone she hates so much?" And he was not the only one who was thinking that except instead of sister it would be mikasa. Then he watched as Levi put the ring on Mikasa's finger only for Armin to snap Eren out of it. "Eren you should be happy mikasa has finally found someone" armin says, only for Eren to reply "don't you think it's weird that they hate each other yet this happens?" And then Armin shocks him with news "they have been dating for a long time now didnt you know that Eren" but Eren's response was stopped with hanji interrupting in a almost drunken manner. "Com-Mon gu-ys drink u-p" and hanji passes out on the ground only for Erwin to come and get her.

After things have finally calmed down levi picked mikasa off her feet and carried her towards his office, only to stop in the hallway right outside of his office and put he on her feet, he peppered her with kissses as he has her back against the wall. He then held her in a long kiss it was quiet and romantic, until they were interrupted by a gasp only to turn to look to see armin standing there red with embarrassment. "I.I.I. I'm just gonna let you two be" armin said before running away. They then walk into the office still in the deep long kiss as Levi closes the door he leans mikasa on his desk. Then she pushes him away and she takes off her sports shirt/bra and grabs Levi by the arm leading to his bedroom. Levi still only wearing shorts follows and presses her on his bed holding her and leaving a trail of kisses down her body. They then remove their clothing. Mikasa moans are muffeled by Levi's kiss as he thrusts into her repeatedly, and the rest of the day fades into night and then night passes into day. They wake up to knocking on the door. Levi wakes up and says "stay here I'll get it" as he puts on a pair of pants and walks over and answers the door. He opens the door to see Eren and says "what do you want Jaeger?" As he looks at him only to be replied with "can I speak to my sister?" And at that moment mikasa walks into view from Levi's room into his office in one of Levi's shirts "oh hey eren why are you here this early in the morning?" She says. "He says he wants to talk to you" Levi tells her. "oh well eren we can talk later I need to get dressed,so how about during breakfast?" She says and Eren replies disappointingly "okay" then leaves. During breakfast everyone is eating and laughing when levi and mikasa walk in they start cheering ,and Jean still doesn't know that she is Levi's fiancee. Jean notices mikasa is wearing some of Levi's clothes and is about to confront them when hanji notices Jean about to start a fight and she knocks him out with a bottle of wine to the back of the head. Everyone calms down and continues their regular talking and laughing. "Hey Eren what we're you going to ask me" mikasa says while Levi grabs their breakfast for her and himself. "How long have you been together?" Eren asked. "For at least a year or more" she replies. "Oh thank you Levi" she says while Levi puts her breakfast tray down in front of her. "Your welcome love" Levi says and the adorableness is too much for hanji and she ends up getting a nosebleed. Couple months pass and it is time for mikasa's check up and..."your pregnant" hanji says and Levi's ears like up and he rushes into the room "so she's pregnant" he says "yes she is" hanji replied tears start rolling down his cheeks "are you okay honey?"mikasa asks. "I'm alright I'm just happy that I'm going to be a father". THE END. Mouse moves over to publish chapter six and clicks. "Oh thank God we are done with this story" I say as I get up out of my computer chair and walk over to my wife mikasa and hug her. **(I just broke the fourth wall sort of so deal wit it and I will be continuing this story on a different series of chapters it mostly will be my real life life)**


End file.
